


I'm Right Here!

by pyrexprodigy



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fireworks, Gen, Mayu's kind of really creepy, minor yandere, repost from FanFiction.net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrexprodigy/pseuds/pyrexprodigy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayu wants nothing more than to get the attention of her beautiful sempai, even if Miku thinks she's a creepy weirdo. MikuxMayu, one-shot.</p><p>Originally posted on fanfiction.net on Sep. 26, 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Right Here!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net on Sep. 26, 2013.

"Come on, Miku! The fireworks will start soon!"

This was the voice of none other than Rin Kagamine. The girl she was addressing, Miku, glanced away from a particularly nice-looking window display. The two girls wore similar outfits, though each had different additions and subtractions, as well as their own color schemes. Much like Magical Girl outfits.

"Hold on!" Miku replied cheerfully. "There's a sale! I'll have to visit later."

With that, the girl fell back in step with her blonde friend, who locked arms with her and hurried down the block, towards the part where the New Year was being celebrated with a bang. Fireworks would be set off any moment and Rin simply couldn't wait.

All of this was being observed from behind the two girls. Footsteps echoed behind them, though in the crowds of the late night partiers, neither would ever hear. Not that the girl following them would allow them to, anyway.

Mayu was well aware that this would be considered stalking and, to most people, stalking was frowned upon. But it wasn't as if she had followed them from one of their houses. No, she just happened to spot them in the crowd. Seeing as she would never have the courage to simply walk right up to them and introduce herself (although she was quite well known as a bit of a weird, creepy girl at the school where all three girls went), she had gone with the following option. After all, who could pass up the chance to observe their crush?

Mayu combed a nervous hand through her hair as she thought she momentarily lost sight of the two girls, but they soon reappeared from behind a group of college boys who seemed more drunk than sober. Relieved, she quickened her pace and found herself steps behind them. Even if they turned, it would be easy to hide in the crowd, and they wouldn't bother with someone like her. Miku certainly wouldn't bother with someone like her. And why should she? Mayu was so out-classed it was laughable.

Miku was a gorgeous, popular, sweet girl, and Mayu just… wasn't. She worked so hard to be like the older girl, but no matter what she did, she couldn't stand out enough for Miku to notice her. It had long since been a lost cause, but she couldn't give up. Miku, and the idea of finally,  _finally_  getting her attention consumed Mayu.

Mayu could write countless songs and odes to Miku and never tire of them. But Miku knew her simply as "the creepy freshman." This was because of reasons she would rather not think about ever again.

Besides that, she was popular. Not the most popular girl, but she certainly had people chasing after her, male a female alike. It made Mayu's blood boil, though she could do nothing about it. Why had she been born in such a useless body? Nothing about her was impressive. She was plain. Just plain. And God, did she hate it.

With a morose sigh, Mayu stopped about five feet away from the girls, who had settled on a patch of grass in the park's field. The place was packed, and she could hardly hear them chatting away, even though she was quite close. It wasn't an important conversation, but she liked Miku's voice.

So maybe she was a bit creepy. But she was also in love. Give her a break.

Mayu sat down and tucked her legs to her chest. Luckily, she wore leggings below her skirt, otherwise she'd probably be quite embarrassed at this point.

She watched Miku as the fireworks finally began to launch off into a sky colored with the deepest shade of black. Few stars were seen, and even fewer were seen as colors sprang like budding blossoms into existence with loud bursts of noise. The light lit up Miku's face in shades of red and blue and green, sending Mayu glimpses of her smile as she stared in awe at the sky. Mayu was perfectly fine with missing the fireworks. Miku was far more beautiful than they were any day. If only she could be seated next to Miku, Rin or no Rin. Just being near her would be nice.

Mayu shivered as a smile curved her lips a cat-like contentedness etched into her features. Her surroundings no longer mattered. All that mattered was Miku.

And it simply didn't last long enough. Mayu could sit there for hours and watch Miku enjoy herself, but soon, the fireworks concluded in a brilliant finale and Miku stood with Rin to go, giggling about something Mayu couldn't catch.

"Oh!" a sudden cry rose from the pigtailed girl. Mayu blinked and stepped slightly closer to hear the exchange between the two.

"I've lost it!" Miku sounded sad as she glanced quickly around, looking for whatever it was she had lost.

"What?" Rin asked the question on Mayu's mind.

"My half of the friendship necklace," Miku told the girl. "I know it's silly to worry about, but-"

"It's not silly!" Rin reassures her. "Where do you last remember having it?"

Mayu could see the teal-haired teen bite her lip in the darkness. The crowd was swarming around them now, each person struggling back home in the early morning. Mayu stood as firmly as possible and resisted the waves of people shoving into her.

"I know I had it on the way here. I touched it," Miku said. "So I'm pretty sure I lost it while in the park."

Rin shot the girl a look of pity. "Why don't we come here in the morning? It's late and too dark right now. We'll head home, yeah?"

Miku agreed reluctantly, taking Rin's hand. It had always bugged Mayu how close the two were. She knew they weren't dating, but when she herself was unable to be so close to Miku, it added insult to injury to observe someone who could. Mayu was the queen of jealousy, it seemed.

Mayu watched the girls go, resisting the urge to follow them. She drew the line sometimes, and this was one of those times. Though all resolve melted when she spotted a glint of silver in the darkness. Quickly, she scrambled for it, rubbing her thumb over the pendent.

It was a necklace, complete with chain and all. It was half of a pair, a butterfly cut down the middle with Miku's initials on it. Obviously, it belonged to her.

Mayu blinked then rushed after the two girls, who weren't too far away yet. She didn't care much about how it might look if she gave it to Miku now. The girl would undoubtedly miss it overnight. Mayu couldn't allow her to suffer, if even for an instant.

"Wait!" she called. A few people turned to see who she was talking to, including Rin and Miku. Miku blinked as though she recognized Mayu and waited for the girl to catch up.

"Yes?" Miku asked politely.

"Here," Mayu shoved the necklace forward forcefully. "I heard you. Back there. Is this yours?"

Miku's eyes lit up and Mayu bit back a smile at the sight.

"Oh!" she gasped, taking the necklace in her own hands as though it were the most precious treasure. "Thank you!"

"It's… nothing. You're welcome," Mayu felt a blush coming on and fought it. Hopefully, neither girl noticed in the dark, though Rin was eyeing her oddly.

"No, really! I owe you!" Miku laughed at that. Rin fixed the clasp on Miku's neck after a fair bit of struggling from the teal-haired girl. "I recognize you from school. Mayu, right? You're in ninth grade?"

"Yes," Mayu confirmed, turning even pinker. Inside, she was screaming with happiness. Miku knew who she was! Well, vaguely, at least.

"You're the one who has a habit of spacing out a lot," Rin said.

"That's right! We have Algebra II together," Miku recalled at the mention of Mayu's biggest problem in school. "You fall asleep sometimes and say weird things."

Now Mayu was quite sure her blush was visible. Miku seemed to realize she was embarrassing the girl and backtracked.

"Not that I'm judging or anything," she hurriedly said. "It's kind of cute. You can be as weird as you want, anyway. Even if you are far weirder than most people." Miku smiled at her and Mayu's heart fell to her feet.

Miku had just indirectly called her cute.  _Cute._

Was it her or had the temperature suddenly risen?

Just her?

Okay, then.

Mayu was at a loss for words as Miku laughed again.

"Well, I'll see you when school start back up after break, I guess," were her departing words. Mayu managed a goodbye of her own before Miku and Rin turned away and headed home. She waited until they were out of earshot to utter a very loud exclamation.

If this was real life, she certainly liked how it was going.

Quickly, she pinched herself with long, sharp nails, hard enough to draw blood.

She smiled as she wiped away a smear of blood. It was real life.

That was the best news she had ever heard before.


End file.
